De vuelta a casa
by mistralax
Summary: Después de los sucesos en la Academia Ashinaka y la larga espera por el regreso de Shiro, se vuelven a encontrar para llevar una vida pacífica.


**Notas de autora:**Bueno aquì otro one-shot. Que lo disfruten.

**Advertencias de capítulo:** Kuroh/Shiro. Post-series. Lemon.

**Desclaimer:** K le pertenece a Gora y Gohands, yo sólo uso sus Bishies para mis escritos y el disfrute de los lectores...

* * *

**De vuelta a casa.**

by

zutte-chan

**"Capítulo único****"**

* * *

_- "Me gustas"_

_- "Aún eres tan joven Kuroh, lo siento yo..."_

Comenzaba a pasar un mes desde que Shiro había vuelto, todo el tiempo que Neko y él le estuvieron buscando no perdían la esperanza. En ningún momento Neko había querido soltar la sombrilla roja que pertenecía a Shiro, él se había jurado encontrarle a como de lugar, habían tantas cosas que tenían que hacer juntos, apenas si habían formado un clan, una familia, era el comienzo no el final, era así como él lo veía. Shiro no los podía abandonar siendo el inicio de todo aquello.

Le había jurado lealtad frente a la memoria de su difunto maestro Miwa Ichigen, él sabía que tenía el permiso para servir a otro rey, quería dar lo mejor de sí mismo, tenía tanto que hacer, tanto que decirle a ese pequeño y caprichoso chico de cabellos blancos. Hubo momentos en los cuales quiso haberle detenido, haber impedido que cometiera aquella locura de interponerse entre una pelea de reyes pero Shiro de una manera firme se lo había ordenado, que se fuera de allí junto a Kukuri, que cuidara de Neko.

Si bien era el rey inmortal, el mismo había visto con sus ojos como el albino había sanado de una grave herida provocada por el rey incoloro, no quería revivir eso que nadie más fuera capaz de hacerle daño, él le protegería.

Shiro había vuelto como si nada, el Rey Dorado les había contactado, sintió algo de impotencia de saber que el Rey Dorado había estado cuidando del albino todo el tiempo que no estuvo con ellos, aunque a la vez le estaba agradecido.

No podían volver a la Academia Ashinaka, después de las desastrosas consecuencias que trajo el despliegue del poder del Rey Rojo seguía en reconstrucción una parte y el dormitorio que solían ocupar estaba destruido por lo que terminó sugiriendo ir a la casa de su antiguo mentor, Shiro aceptó sin muchos preámbulos, dijo que estaría feliz de conocer la casa donde había vivido hasta hace poco.

La casa en medio de las montañas era bastante tranquila y silenciosa, solo la rodeaba los frondosos árboles, y el aire puro de la montaña completamente alejado del ruido de la ciudad eran como dos mundos diferentes.

Neko se emocionó con lo amplia de la casa quiso llevar a Shiro con ella para recorrerla, él tuvo que seguirles de cerca puesto que Neko era bastante descuidada a veces, Shiro aunque pareciera estar bien aún no se había recuperado del todo de sus heridas, el rey dorado le había dado algunas instrucciones estrictas al respecto.

_-"Te encargo a Weissman, Yatogami Kuroh."_

¿Aquello era un permiso? ¿una bendición? ¿una autorización?

Aquellas palabras de parte de aquella persona tan cercana a Shiro eran muy importantes.

Esperó a que el albino saliera del baño para colocarle un vendaje para las quemaduras que le habían quedado, quería mantener aquello en secreto de Neko, ella se horrorizaría de verle así aunque sabía que sanaría pronto.

Vio la espalda del albino con unas marcas de quemaduras, la piel maltratada que casi llegaba a sus hombros, comenzó a colocar una pomada.

- ¿No te duele?

- Para nada. Dolía al principio pero creo que me he acostumbrado, quizás es mi habilidad que mi impide sentir dolor - explicó.

No sentía dolor, era eso lo que le había dicho, por mera curiosidad paso su mano acariciándolo levemente cerca de las marcas, sentía como se perdía la suavidad de la piel del albino para hacerse áspera. El fuego del Rey Rojo le había quemado con tal intensidad, solo había visto el impacto, pero de solo imaginarse que él había absorbido todo aquello.

- Claro que aunque no duela puedo sentir tu mano Kuroh - dijo alegre.

- Lo siento.

- No pasa nada.

- Aunque seas el rey inmortal, esto te ha tomado mucho tiempo en sanar.

- Eso creo, pero creo que también se debe a que mi cuerpo nunca había recibido llamas tan fuertes como esas, el poder de un rey es realmente devastador, ¿no crees?

- Si, aún así es gracias a ese poder es que estás vivo - dijo pasando las vendas con cuidado, el albino le miró de reojo algo sorprendido.

- ¿Estás feliz con que haya vuelto?

- Lo estoy, no sabes cuánto tiempo te hemos estado esperando, fuiste bastante cruel por dejarnos apenas en el comienzo del sendero.

- Sí, creo que eso fue algo cruel de mi parte, pero entiendes, Kuroh - Shiro dijo con un tono serio - Pero estoy aquí para cumplir con ustedes, quiero recorrer este nuevo camino con ustedes a mi lado.

- Shiro...- le interrumpió algo dudoso manteniendo su distancia apenas habiendo terminado su labor.

- ¿Qué pasa Kuroh?

- Hay otra cosa que te quiero decir, hay otra razón por la cual también te estuve buscando - el albino parpadeó sin inmutarse como si esperara que continuara, ambos se miraron fijamente, mirada seria de Kuroh le hizo saber que era algo de gran peso - Me gustas Shiro. Quiero que me permitas estar a tu lado para amarte.

El silencio se hizo esperar, el albino desvió la mirada mordiéndose el labio con ansiedad.

- Aún eres tan joven Kuroh, lo siento yo... yo no puedo aceptar.

Kuroh endureció u mirada, no iba a bajarla, quería verle hasta el final.

- No creo que la edad deba influir en esto.

- Kuroh, tengo más de noventa años - se señaló - He vivido mucho tiempo, a mi me basta con que tu y Neko estén a mi lado solo eso. Tu aún eres muy joven, tienes un largo camino por recorrer, puede que tu destino esté con alguien más - Shiro se puso de pie arreglándose el kimono que tenía puesto para abrir la puerta corrediza de madera y salir de la habitación.

Salió tan rápido como pudo sintiendo una horrible presión en su pecho, era realmente una persona horrible, decía que no le gustaba estar solo pero solo sabía alejar a las personas, para él Neko y Kuroh eran personas muy preciadas, eran como figuras de cristal las cuales de dedicaba a apreciar pero no tocar, estaba bien así para él, su tiempo seguía transcurriendo pero no debía arrebatarles la oportunidad de ser felices, estaba seguro de que esto que estaba viviendo era momentáneo y luego volvería a estar solo, por eso no debía aferrarse a ellos de esa manera, al final solo le dolería al momento de separarse.

- ¿Shiro está llorando? - la voz de la chica lo sorprendió. ¿Estaba llorando? no se había dado cuenta cuando las lagrimas habían salido sin su permiso, pensaba que ya estaba curado de eso pero seguía siendo igual que al principio, se limpió como pudo.

- Solo se me metió algo de tierra en el ojo. ¿Ves? - rápidamente puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Que alivio, Neko pensaba que Shiro estaba triste - ella le abrazó - ¡Ah! ¡Neko buscaba a Shiro una señora está en la puerta!

- ¿Una señora?

Neko le llevó hasta la entrada, en efecto había una señora con una cesta en sus manos.

- Buenas tardes joven - ella le saludó muy cordial - Ustedes son los amigos de Kuroh.

Ambos asintieron, la mujer le entregó la cesta al albino y este la invitó a pasar para sentarse.

- Soy Watanabe, su vecina, vivo a unas cuantas casas de aquí.

- Oh, creo que Kuroh nos ha hablado de usted.

- Vaya, ese muchacho es tan detallista.

- Usted es quien ha mantenido esta casa limpia ¿no es así?.

- Así es, le prometí al pequeño Kuroh cuidar de esta casa. Dijo que saldría allá afuera a encontrar a la persona que su Maestro había visto en su destino.

- ¿En su destino?

- Si, después de todo el gran maestro Ichigen tenía el poder de ver el futuro, pocas personas solían venir a veces a que le leyera su suerte, era un buen hombre, lástima que fue muy corta su estancia física en éste mundo - Shiro sintió una punzada en su pecho - ¿Dime eres tu esa persona a la cual el pequeño Kuroh fue a buscar?

El albino se sobresaltó.

- ¿Eh? pues yo...

- Aunque te veas tan joven, tienes una mirada llena de sabiduría, de seguro Kuroh ha encontrado a la persona correcta.

- Señora Watanabe - la voz de Kuroh se oyó llegando a donde estaban platicando.

- Kuroh, pequeño ¿cómo estás?

- Muy bien, realmente le agradezco lo de la casa.

Kuroh hablaba amenamente con la mujer, trataba de mantenerse firme, Neko jugaba despreocupadamente con una mariposa que había llegado posándose en su nariz, veía divertido todo aquello.

La mujer se retiró diciéndole que en la cesta le dejaba algunos vegetales de su huerto para la cena.

- Shiro quieres venir con Neko a ver el atardecer, la señora Watanabe dijo que cerca hay un buen lugar donde se ve muy bonito - Neko le tomó de su kimono. El albino no tuvo más opción que ir con ella, también deseaba verlo. Escuchó tras él los pasos certeros de Kuroh quien iba en silencio. ¿Se preguntaba si sus palabras le habrían hecho daño al pelinegro? ¿Estaba bien para él actuar de esa manera como si nada hubiera pasado?

Llegaron a un risco donde podía ver del otro lado el río cayendo en una gran cascada, a lo lejos el preparándose para ocultarse, el paisaje era realmente más hermoso de lo que se pudiera haber imaginado.

Neko corría por los lados viendo algunas flores que crecían a los alrededores y algunas mariposas que danzaban por allí.

Sin darse cuenta estaban los dos solos en ese momento.

Estaba evitando mirarle, se le hacía muy difícil por alguna razón pero a su vez quería evitar encontrarse con los ojos negros del otro.

- El Maestro Ichigen solía traerme aquí cuando era pequeño - le habló, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse viéndole que estaba parado a unos cuantos pasos de él dándole la espalda - Este lugar era un recinto sagrado donde residía el Dios de la Montaña.

- ¿Un Dios?

- Si, en lo profundo de ese valle era donde estaba Kotowari.

El albino vio impresionado el lugar.

- ¿Te enfrentaste al Dios de la Montaña? - dijo algo incrédulo.

- Por supuesto de otra manera cómo crees que la hubiera obtenido. No fue para nada fácil, fueron días de preparación y muchas derrotas a lo largo de dos meses.

El albino supo que no mentía. Más bien, Kuroh era incapaz de mentirle.

Pudo imaginarse como Kuroh vendría todos los días a ese montaña preparado para enfrentar a un dios inclemente, todo aquello para obtener aquella espada, aquella espada con la que al principio buscaba darle muerte y luego había terminado por protegerle.

- ¿Está bien así para ti? - apenas alcanzó a escuchar la pregunta - Si quieres olvidar lo que dije está bien, no insistiré, tampoco quisiera que te sientas incomodo por mis sentimientos. Es mejor hacer como si nada pasó. Aunque no me arrepiento de habértelo hecho saber -

El albino miró sorprendido al pelinegro.

- Mi maestro una vez me dijo que si uno deja pasar las oportunidades para decirle algo a alguien importante luego será muy tarde, no siempre se es correspondido pero es un riesgo que se debe tomar.

- Tu maestro era realmente una persona muy sabia - sonrió con deje de amargura en su rostro. Vio como la figura de Kuroh frente a el se alejaba, algo le dolió, era por culpa de su propio egoísmo que ahora sentía ¿arrepentimiento? ¿Tristeza? ¿Soledad?

Volvieron a la casa apenas antes de que oscureciera, Kuroh se dispuso a preparar una cena sencilla con los vegetales que les habían regalado. Neko puso mala cara ante los vegetales pero aún así fue una proeza hacerla comérselos.

No tardaron mucho en despedirse para ir a dormir. La casa era algo grande por lo que habían numerosos cuartos de los cuales disponer, aún así Neko disfrutaba de dormir junto a él, en cambio Kuroh había ido a ocupar la habitación que era suya.

- Shiro, ¿te has molestado con Kurosuke? - la chica le preguntó con un tono extraño.

- Claro que no Neko, ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Es que... Shiro y Kurosuke no estaban como siempre, estaban muy callados como si estuvieran peleados.

- No, no ha pasado nada, yo no me podría molestar nunca con Kuroh, tampoco contigo Neko.

- Que alivio, Neko creía que Shiro estaba triste.

- Solo me preguntaba cuanto tiempo podremos estar todo así juntos.

Neko vio con sorpresa a Shiro.

-Neko siempre estará al lado de Shiro siempre lo querrá. No importa si pasan cien años Neko nunca romperá su promesa, Shiro es de Neko y Neko es de Shiro - dijo ella abrazándole para quedarse dormida.

El albino acarició los cabellos de la chica con delicadeza algo conmovido ¿Cómo podía ser tan mala persona de decirle que aquello no era posible?

"¡¿Estas huyendo de nuevo, Weissman?!"

Se levantó del futón dejando a la chica allí durmiendo. Las palabras de teniente habían resonado con fuerza en su cabeza. ¿Era así? ¿estaba huyendo de todo? ¿de nuevo? Salió de la habitación viendo como la luna apenas iluminaba el patio interno de la casa.

"¿No era esto lo que querías hace mucho tiempo, una vida pacífica, un nuevo comienzo?"

El rey incoloro pese a su estado había sido capaz de ver dentro de él. ¿No era esto lo que ansiaba? ¿Entonces por qué rechazarlo? ¿por qué huir?

- Entonces el resultado final será soledad - se mordió el labio.

Sus piernas se obligaron a moverse hasta donde recordaba que era la habitación de Kuroh.

Se quedó estático frente a la puerta por unos segundos, algo dudoso, quiso tocar o llamarle pero al momento desistió, prefirió que era mejor volver a su habitación. Apenas dio un paso para marcharse la puerta se abrió frente a él mostrando a Kuroh con una expresión seria y algo somnolienta.

- Shiro ¿qué haces a estas horas aquí?

- Kuroh - no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara, su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar, por algún impulso se había recargado contra su pecho - Lo siento, soy un idiota caprichoso, mentiroso, miedoso, soy de lo peor.

- Shiro - pudo oír el tono preocupado del pelinegro.

- Kuroh, lo siento, el Teniente siempre ha tenido razón estoy huyendo de todo, ya lo hice una vez y fue muy doloroso. No quiero volver a huir, dejar todo aquello importante para mi atrás - las lagrimas salieron por sí solas sin ningún control. Shiro se había quedado temblando entre los brazos del pelinegro que le abrazaron con fuerza.

- Entonces no dejaré que huyas de mí, no dejaré que te alejes de mi, nunca - las mejillas del albino se coloraron a no más poder.

- Kuroh... - se aferró a él.

El pelinegro le tomó del rostro para unir sus labios en un suave contacto, algo superficial que poco a poco se tornó más profundo, haciendo que el albino abriera su boca para que el otro pudiera explorar su interior con su lengua, sus mejillas se pusieron aún más rojas.

Algo torpes avanzaron hacia el interior de la habitación.

Kuroh cerró la puerta, no necesitaban de la luz para poder encontrarse, solo su sentido del tacto era suficiente.

El pelinegro recostó al albino con delicadeza sobre el futón.

Dejó los labios del albino para dirigirse a su cuello escuchando los suspiros que salían de sus labios.

Era algo curioso que estuviera haciendo algo como eso en la casa de su maestro, aunque quizás no tendría por lo cual disculparse, de ahora en adelante solo quería demostrarle al albino la veracidad y la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

Le despojó con cuidado del kimono que cargaba puesto viendo detallando con las yemas de sus dedos el pecho vendado del albino, bajó hacia un área más íntima, masajeando su intimidad.

El albino gemía bajó sus manos, no tardó en que sintiera algo húmedo en su mano, el albino respiraba agitadamente mientras susurraba su nombre.

Llevó uno de sus dedos a la entrada del albino sintiendo la incomodidad de este, trató de tranquilizarle volviendo a besarle apasionadamente, el albino colgó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Una vez preparado el pelinegro sacó sus dedos para posicionar su miembro en la entrada del albino, ambos se miraron algo impacientes, el albino le besó como señal de que podía entrar, poco a poco fue entrando y descubriendo la calidez que residía en el interior de ese cuerpo. Apenas pudo detallar unas pequeñas lagrimillas que rondaban por las mejillas de Shiro, claro que no eran lagrimas de tristeza ni de compasión, eran de felicidad, muchos sentimientos que se desbordaban con ellas.

Se internó en lo más profundo del ser del albino comenzando a arrancarle varios gemidos de sus labios con un suave vaivén, Shiro se aferró a su espalda enterrando sus uñas con cada estocada. Kuroh aprovechó a tocar las piernas del albino con delicadeza, sintiéndolas envolverle como si le quisieran más cerca de su dueño.

El ritmo en sus movimientos se comenzó a acelerar, ambos comenzaban a perder el control totalmente embriagados de placer. El albino dejó escapar un gemido al tiempo que se aferraba con más fuerza al pelinegro dejando salir su esencia manchando su vientre, no tardó mucho para que le sucediera lo mismo viniéndose en el interior del albino.

Ambos totalmente cansados con la respiración agitada se veían fijamente. Kuroh miró con devoción al albino frente a él, con las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello alborotado y las ropas desarregladas.

- Shiro... yo...

- Te quiero... te quiero tanto - el albino se apresuró a decirle entrecortadamente.

- Yo también Shiro - dijo con un tono apacible - Nunca te voy a dejar solo, se que soy muy joven pero quiero tener la oportunidad de amarte, de amarte y servirte para toda la vida.

Las mejillas del albino se encendieron aún más.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- No dudes nunca de lo que te digo, yo nunca miento ni rompo mis promesas - el albino le sonrió con una expresión amorosa.

- Te creo - dijo divertido con esa energía que le caracterizaba - Eso me hace muy feliz, Kuroh - el pelinegro se sonrojó y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro - Estoy feliz de tener una esposa tan amorosa.

- Isana Yashiro - una vena palpitó en su sien, quiso recriminarle acerca de ese papel que le había impuesto pero el albino se había quedado dormido, su repentina molestia desapareció para suspirar con algo de alivio, Shiro era el de siempre, el Shiro que había conocido desde el principio.

Acarició su mejilla recostándose junto al albino que no tardó en acurrucarse contra su cuerpo, no se contuvo al pasar en brazo rodeando su cuerpo para abrazarle.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Algo cursi y emo este fic ;D bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos leemos en otra oportunidad y no olviden dejar un review para esta alma en pena amante del KuroShiro.


End file.
